1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless communications antenna and to a wireless communications device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communications have been adapted to be able to be used in varying environments. Specifically, coil-type wireless communications antennas related to electronic payment transfer schemes have been adapted for use in a variety of devices.
Recently, wireless information transmission devices using coils have also been used in electronic devices, such as mobile devices and wearable devices.
Relatively large mobile devices typically employ spiral coil-type wireless communications antennas attached to the covers of mobile devices, or the like.
As wearable devices are becoming more and more common, demand for wireless communications antennas appropriate for use in wearable devices and mobile devices has increased.
Wireless communications antennas used in wearable devices are subject to narrow ranges of a radiation direction and a radiation range for reliability of data transmission and user convenience. Recently, research into miniaturization and mass-production of wireless communications antennas embedded in relatively small wearable devices has been ongoing.